


The Adventures of Grocery Shopping

by talulebell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talulebell/pseuds/talulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bertholdt, going grocery shopping was so simple, but when Reiner tags along and tries to put anything in the cart that sounds good to him, it's a disaster. </p>
<p>Thank you captainpooth46 for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> My first time putting something on here! This is kind of exciting! So, I got bored and asked for some Reibert prompts on my tumblr, and this is one that I got. Reiner would literally put in the most random things and sometimes Bertholdt wouldn't even know about it until they got home. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"What is that?"

"What?"

"That, Reiner."

The blond looked into the cart and had no idea what the other was talking about. They had what they needed, bread, lunch meat, some fruits and vegetables, and other little things. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

Reiner looked up at Bertholdt's face and back down at the cart. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bertholdt placed a jar of spaghetti sauce in the cart and picked up a container of Lofthouse cookies. He held it out in front of the other with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh," Reiner started, raising his eyebrow as well, "Lofthouse cookies? What about them?"

Bertholdt sighed and placed it back in the cart. "I'm okay with getting them, but why do we need three of them?" 

Having one in their shared apartment was no issue, but really, three? Reiner has a horrible sweet tooth that he has had ever since they were children and it sometimes seems to go overboard. 

With his athletic built, Bertholdt liked to eat more healthy than Reiner. That didn't mean that he never sat down and ate some chips or anything, but not as much as the blond. Not that Reiner never ate anything healthy, he does, but the moment he's given some sort of sweet, it was impossible for him stop.

Reiner, who was still confused, looked down at the cookies. "Why wouldn't we get three? Have you, like, never had them before?"

"No," Bertholdt said quickly, "I have, and yes, they're delicious, but I don't think we need three."

"Why?"

"That's just too much."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Reiner, I'm not playing this game."

Said male took the two containers on the top into his hands. "You said we could keep one, right?"

"Yes, that's fine." the brunet replied.

The blond started to walk off in the direction of the bakery section to put them back and came back, corner's of his lips in the shape of a frown.

"I will let you get one candy bar."

Reiner's golden eyes widened with glee and his frown turned upside down. "Really?"

Bertholdt chuckled and nodded his head. He knew that he was going to regret this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

They continued the rest of their way through the store, getting what they needed, until they got over to the frozen section.

"We have one at home that isn't even half gone."

"Bertl, please..."

"You can eat that one first."

"But babe, this one seems so good!"

All Bertholdt had to do was stare at Reiner before he put the tub of ice cream back. "Don't you ever crave this stuff?" the shorter one said, pushing the cart as they went down the aisle. 

"Of course I crave it," Bertholdt said as they went into the next aisle, "I just don't need it as much as you."

Reiner smirked up at him. "You just want to make sure that my muscles that you love so much are in top condition."

The taller one let out a laugh and smiled. "Okay, I do love your muscles, but sitting on the couch, eating three containers of cookies, and watching anything you find on Netflix isn't the greatest choice."

Their grocery store adventure was finally coming up to a close. They found what seemed to be the shortest line for the cashier and took their place. While reading the fake headlines on some magazines, Bertholdt heard something drop into the cart. When he turned to look, there it was, a Hershey's bar twice of the size of a normal one. He sighed and looked up at Reiner, who had on an innocent face.

"You said I could have one."

Bertholdt never went grocery shopping with his boyfriend again.


End file.
